Robotic Beauty - The Belle and the cyborg
by Mademoiselle Hyde
Summary: A sci-fi retelling of "Beauty and the Beast", with hints from "Anastasia" and "The Handmaid's Tale". The year is 2350. The polar ice has melted and the human race, victim of famine and a mysterious plague, is on the verge of extinction. After a terrible slaughter, the Empire decides that every girl on her eighteen birthday must become a "Belle"...


_**FIRST RULE OF A BELLE: FERTILITY**_

A Belle must be fertile.

The basic requirement of a Belle is to have a healthy uterus and well-functioning ovaries in order to her womb to bear healthy and strong children.

The main mission of a Belle is to bear as much children as her future husband and master requests her. This is important because maternity is the main duty of a woman, and a Belle, being the incarnation of the perfect woman, must accomplish the goal which has been decided for her – not to let the human race die.

_**SECOND RULE OF A BELLE: PURITY**_

A Belle must be pure.

The second requirement of a Belle is to donate her greatest virtue to her future husband and master. This means that when a Belle is chosen, she must be intact, her virginity still untouched.

Loss of virginity means impurity, and impurity means a dirty body; a dirty body means the risk to bear unhealthy children and so to contaminate human race with one's own sin. Sin means a dirty soul, and a dirty soul cannot be accepted in a Belle, whose body, life and soul belong to her future husband and master.

_**THIRD RULE OF A BELLE: CLEANLINESS**_

A Belle must be clean.

The third requirement of a Belle is that she keep herself always clean, with no exception. Cleanliness is the first fellow of purity, and a clean body increases the chances to conceive and to bear healthy children. A Belle must keep her skin, hair, face, teeth, hands, nails and intimate parts always perfectly clean, in order for her future husband and master to find her tolerable for sexual intercourses.

_**FOURTH RULE OF A BELLE: ABNEGATION**_

A Belle must be self-sacrificing.

The fourth requirement of a Belle is that she understand that, from the moment she is chosen, her life doesn't belong to herself anymore. A Belle has no other desire than the one to help the human race live again by bearing healthy children. She has no right to speak nor to have thoughts of her own. If her future husband and master allows her to, a Belle can participate to the activities he chooses for her – this, however, should not interfere with her main duty, which is maternity.

Once she is chosen, a Belle has no life of her own.

_**FIFTH RULE OF A BELLE: DEVOTION**_

A Belle must be devout to the Empire.

Being the tool chosen by the Empire to help the human race living, the fifth requirement of a Belle is to be devout to the Emperor and the ones who represent him more than a common subject is required to do. This means that she has to consider her mission – to bear healthy children and to obey to her future husband and master – as a sacred goal given to her by the Empire itself for a greater good.

_**SIXTH RULE OF A BELLE: SUBMISSION**_

A Belle must be submitted.

The sixth requirement of a Belle is that, once she is chosen, she submits herself completely to her future husband and master. He will have undisputed power over her, and once he chooses her, she will consider herself as his personal belonging. He will obey to the Empire and help the Belle fulfill her mission to bear healthy children – apart from that and when the Empire will be satisfied with the amount and the quality of his children with the Belle, he will have the right to dispose of the Belle as he sees fit.

A Belle must never contradict her future husband and master. If she does so, she will be punished.

The husband is the Belle's master and he has every right over her.

_**SEVENTH RULE OF A BELLE: INDIFFERENCE**_

A Belle must be indifferent.

The seventh and last requirement of a Belle is that she feels no other emotion than the devotion to the Empire, to her mission and to her future husband and master. She's not allowed to feel any other emotion or to have any other relationships. She belongs to her future husband and master, and her future children belong to the Empire.

For a Belle, love is forbidden.


End file.
